wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is the supreme leader of Nazi Germany during the second World War and an important figure in the ''Wolfenstein'' series. Although Deathshead is the main antagonist of the series Hitler is essentially the Bigger Bad of the franchise. Early History Adolf Hitler was born in Linz, Austria on April 20th 1889. Initially npt followinghis father's wish for him to become a civil servant and not an artist, Hitler studied the arts but was rejected. He volunteered for army service in 1914 as a soldier of the Austrian military. After the war, Hitler worked his way into the German political system through several contacts, eventually becoming Reich Chancellor of Germany, serving under president Paul von Hindenburg, whom he eventually succeeded in 1934. Hitler seized control of the party following Hindenburg's death and immediately appointed himself Führer (supreme leader) of the Third Reich and sought to improve the nation's economy and infrastructure, before setting up several political alliances with his neighboring nations, most notably Italy, Japan, Hungary and the Josef Stalin-led Soviet Union. The pre-war Germany was even loose partners with the United States, then-recovering from the consequences of the Great Depression. In an effort to further expand the economic growth of Germany, Hitler made several secret plans to seize nearby territories by force, eventually culminating in the outbreak of World War 2 on September 1, 1939 with his Third Reich forming the leading faction of the Axis. Hitler expanded his reign of terror across the globe before being defeated in 1945, or winning in the alternate timeline. In the Wolfenstein series Beyond Castle Wolfenstein Adolf Hitler appears in Beyond Castle Wolfenstein as a main goal of an assassination attempt by the player inside his secret bunker (Wolf's Lair). This was based on a depiction of the real-life attempt on Hitler's life at Wolf's Lair on July 20, 1944.Spear of Destiny Hintbook, pg 5 The goal is to find a bomb and place it outside of the room where he is holding a meeting with officers. After that, the player has to escape, while the bunker is shown to be blown up. A "Wolfenstein Lore" section of the Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual refers to this, incorrectly attributing it to the previous installment in the series: "Silas Warner's classic Apple II game, Castle Wolfenstein, was released in 1983. The game was far from a 3D shooter, requiring more stealth than gunplay. The player's mission was to infiltrate Nazi headquarters in disguise, plant a bomb outside the door to Hitler's bunker, and make it out before the bomb exploded."Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual, page 2 The events of Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, and its predecessor, Castle Wolfenstein, have no relation to any events depicted in the Wolfenstein games by Id Software later (although part of the same franchise''From Sun Tzu to Xbox'', Ed Halter, page 155). This is not entirely true however, as the Spear of Destiny hintbook indicates that Beyond Castle Wolfenstein is concerned with an actual historical event (one of several attempts on Hitler's life, and actually an ultimately failed attempt at that, which Hitler survived). Id Software gained the rights to the original Wolfenstein franchise and many of the ideas in Wolfenstein 3D were based off of the previous games, and consulted Silas Warner before making Wolfenstein 3D (Silas Warner had little part in the Beyond Castle Wolfenstein sequel). Wolfenstein 3D's name is actually a nod to it both being in '3D' and also being the third game in the series. Wolfenstein 3D There are multiple versions of accounts of attempts and attacks on Hitler according Wolfenstein material, and via various game endings per the versions of the games. The official guides via backstories for the games even discuss his 'suicide' supposedly on April 28, 1945 (in reality he actually died April 30th). So between all the variations, the versions are not necessarily 'consistent'. Some sources place Wolfenstein 3D in early 1942/43/44 as a representation of one of the early attempts on Hitler's life, while others place it as late as February, 1945 (still earlier than his actual death in the Führerbunker). Some versions have two campaigns in which Hitler is fought at the end of both campaigns (see Original Encounter and Third Encounter). The Old Blood/New Order timeline may even place the attempt as late as 1946. Spear of Destiny & Missions Hitler rises to power in the mid-1930s. During 1939, Nazi invasions begin in Europe. Nazi Tanks roll into France, Hitler's armies retrieve the Spear of Destiny from Versailles, and bring it to Castle Nuremburg The Totenkopf instituted by Heinrich Himmler becomes the symbol of recognition and loyalty to Hitler and his ideals. A year later, Hans von Schlieffen and a group of Storm Troopers travel to the U.S. to regain the spear. Hitler's forces recapture the Spear of Destiny again, but only the Axe escaped to the Nazi's Secret Scandinavian Base (built to carry out atomic research). Three intelligence agents are killed trying to infiltrate Hitler's headquarters. Admiral Powell of the U.S. navy sends B.J. to recover it. The Spear of Destiny is recaptured by Hitler for the third time. Learning from his past mistakes, Hitler has expanded his subterranean command bunker beneath the chancellery in Berlin so that he can keep the Spear of Destiny nearby and well-guarded. Calling upon the dark forces of the occult, he summons Abigor, Hitler can see into the future and obtain the plans to future weapon systems. B.J. is sent to retrieve it again. He discovers, that the Nazi's are working with magic that allows them to see the future (even going as far to steal technology from the Union Aerospace Corporation). B.J. fights his way defeating Hitler's forces, but is transported to the Future onto a UAC Mars Base (c. 2145). He defeats the Devil Incarnate and escapes. This apparently isn't the last time the Nazi's recapture the spear however. There were several attempts on Hitler's life, one on March 13, 1943, An attempt on Hitler's life is made. Henning von Tresckow asked Col. Heinz Brandt to take brandy on Hitler's plane. The attempt failed due to a faulty detonator. And another on July 20th, 1944: An agent attempts to kill Adolf Hitler with a bomb (both references to historical events, the latter is also a reference to Beyond Castle Wolfenstein). He survived both, and several other attempts on his life. It suggests that Wolf3D was based on some of these early attempts on Hitler's life (which maybe the source of later games placing Wolf3D or at least Original Encounter earlier in the timeline). It is finally captured by Allied Forces hopefully for the last time from Nuremberg on April 28, 1945 by General Patton. On the same day Hitler committed suicide in the Fuhrerbunker with Eva Braun.Spear of Destiny hintbook, pg It was fabled that the U.S. was destined to succeed Germany as the New World Power once ownership of the spear changed.Wolfenstein 3D Classic Original Encounter (Mac/3D0/Jaguar ending) After the blows the allies dealt to his plans, Hitler waged desperate, brutal war upon the allies. He began attacking civilian targets, and had to be stopped. He had fallen back to his last stand, in the legendary Nazi keep known as Castle Wolfenstein. B.J. was ordered to seek him out and stop his destruction. He was ordered to terminate Hitler, because millions of lives lay in the balance (while it seemed initially successful Hitler was not killed and started his next operations to spread the Nazi across Europe). Deep inside the castle, B.J. found him inside of a mobile battle armor known as 'Mecha-Hitler'. Note: The Wolfenstein Animated Graphic Novels apears to show Hitler being fought in Castle Wolfenstein which is a nod to Mac Family version's storyline. 2nd Encounter (PC ending) After Dr. Schabbs' second defeat, Hitler again was forced to flee. He had escaped to the Reichstag, and hid in his titanic Reich Bunker as the Third Reich crumbled about him. B.J. was ordered again confront him, and to assassinate Hitler, and end his mad reign. After a long battle, the absolute incarnation of evil, Adolf Hilter, lie at B.J.'s feet in a pool of his own blood. His wrinkled, crimson-splattered visage still strains, a jagged-toothed rictus trying to cry out. Insane even in 'death'. B.J's lips pinched in bitter victory, he kicked his head off his remains and spit on his corpse. "Sieg heil ... huh. Sieg hell." Note: Most other adaptations of the story tend to leave out the ultra gory description of his 'death'/'defeat' (other than death animation in the game itself), instead just going for a 'success' screen of some sort (or 'vague' ending at the most suggesting that Hitler saw a 'defeat'.). The 2nd Encounter is actually called the 3rd Encounter on the mac versions, with 1st Encounter referring defeat of Grosse, 2nd Encounter being the continuation of the SNES/Jaguar levels up to the defeat of Mecha-Hitler/Staatmaster at Castle Wolfenstien, and 3rd Encounter, being an adaptation of the entire PC Wolfenstein 3D levels (with a few boss and item changes). Wolfenstein 3D Classic This was more or less a straight port of the levels from the PC version, but with some modifications to graphics, and health system, and story (to tie it into RTCW series). In this game Hitler is still fought in the 3rd Episode. But the ending is left vague. Just tossing up a Daily News newspaper saying congratulations and dating the event of the battles in February, 1945 (other versions and later games do not give the date for these games, and in some cases even suggest it occurs before Return to Castle Wolfenstein before 1943, suggesting it represents one of the earlier attempts on Hitler's life). This was released as a slight tie-in to Wolfenstein (2009) using some of the concept art from that game and RTCW, and made B.J. an OSA member during the events of battle with Hitler. It is set after RTCW, similar to the 'second campaign' (the unlocked original Wolfenstein 3D) from Tides of War. Return to Castle Wolfenstein Hitler is briefly mentioned in Return to Castle Wolfenstein at the very end of the game: after BJ defeats Heinrich I, Heinrich Himmler is urged by an officer to hurry to Berlin, as "The Führer is expecting his arrival." He may also be seen on propaganda portraits throughout the game, as well as in Wolfenstein. According to the strategy guide for these games Wolfenstein 3D/Spear of Destiny, etc were placed chronologically before Return to Castle Wolfenstein (c. 1942), see Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein/Original Encounter. Wolfenstein: Operation Nachtsonne/Fourth Reich ).]] In this game's timeline the war ended around February, 1945. However this date was added into a later port Wolfenstein 3D Classic, which gave an alternate ending compared to previous versions of the games, which left Hitler's defeat 'vague', but the Third Reich would rise again under an organization calling itself the Fourth Reich (or at least would call itself the Fourth Reich following the events of the destruction of the SS Tirpitz or somepoint shortly before). Shortly before B.J. destroyed the S.S. Tirpitz, during his attempt to stop Operation Eisenfaust, he had fought Hitler in his bunker under the Reichstag in Berlin or inside of Castle Wolfenstein (similar to the Original Encounter location), shooting him in the chest wounding him, and leaving him for dead. The major defeat would seemingly be the beginning of the end of the war. Furthermore the comics may suggest that Return to Castle Wolfenstein occured after Wolfenstein 3D, in which the plans to resurrect Heinrich I was to create a new leader, as Hitler was thought to be dead at the time. Later, Anton Kriege learned of Hitler's plans, and the Spear of Destiny, after looking into BG's past and learning of his missions with the Office of Secret Actions. Central Command still exists in Berlin, but it appears to have noticeably been weakened by the actions of the Allies and groups such as the Kraisau circle, to the point that the Third Reich (or its successors the Fourth Reich) are forced to try to battle and reconquer sections of its own country in Germany. While Hitler's paintings still occupy positions of prominence in offices, manors, and/or old propaganda posters. There is little mention of him, and never by any individuals. Himmler appears to be in charge (of at least the SS Paranormal Division) in Berlin, and Wilhelm Strasse appears to be both an individual in charge of "Central Command" (according to documents obtained during the Castle, Airfield and off his Zeppelin) as well as the true mastermind behind Operation Nachtsonne (which he oversaw from the Castle, and left Zetta to do most of the dirty work). With many believing Zetta was in charge, despite being Strasse's underling, there were rumors that Strasse was brought in by Central Command as Zetta's replacement. Strasse did not have a picture of Hitler in his castle, but rather a rather ostentatious painting of himself (he was at least very egotistical) along with documents possibly linking him higher up into Berlin's Central Command, to suggest he may have more or less taken over the Third Reich in Hitler's place with Heinrich Himmler. ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' It is mentioned in an offhand remark in a newspaper (Article: The Fuhrer Visits Paderborn) that on January, 1946, Hitler came to 'revisit' Castle Wolfenstein and Paderborn. Another newspaper dated January 3, 1945 quotes Hitler saying that contrary to rumors regarding a terrorist attack at Wolfenstein, he is uninjured and the terrorist was hanged by his own hand: Berlin, 3 Jan. 1946 - It was the Führer himself who put the noose around the neck of the assassin known as "the Castle Wolfenstein terrorist" when he was executed Sunday morning. Herr Hitler was in a fine mood having recovered remarkably well from the cowardly assassination attempt. As he was led into the execution chamber, the terrorist soiled himself when he saw our Führer in such good health. "Let this be a powerful reminder that all enemies of our great nation will meet a righteous end," said Herr Hitler after the assassin had stopped twitching where he hung on the rope. "It is time to quell the insidious rumors claiming that I was badly hurt by the terrorist and that he managed to escape. They were fabrications manufactured by our enemies. Everyone who is found to repeat these lies will face trial as traitors of the Reich." Wolfenstein: The New Order Hitler does not appear on-screen in Wolfenstein: The New Order, not even as a portrait or statue. The Kreisau Circle likewise never mention him, focusing all of their attention on Deathshead. Yet there are several references to "the Fuhrer" in newspaper clippings, suggesting that he remained at the head of government through the end of the war and oversaw the construction of the New Order. * One, located in the Circle hideout, describes the Fuhrer giving an interview in 1946 to lay out his vision of a postwar peace. * A clipping in the hideout from 1948 quotes the Fuhrer announcing the atomic bombing of New York; in another three days later he welcomes the surrender of the United States. * A 1957 clipping describes the Fuhrer cutting the ribbon to open the Gibraltar Bridge. And also a witness claims that he has such a way with words clearly referencing Hitler's Oratory skills. * Around the time of the game's events, pop group Die Käfer (i.e. The Beatles) get in trouble for neglecting to thank the Fuhrer as they open their world tour. * After B.J. leads an escape from the Belica labor camp, the Fuhrer awards a medal for bravery to camp commander Irene Engel. * There is also a sleeping man on a train who looks strikingly similar to Hitler. * Hitler was mentioned by Deathshead as the Führer in the Nautica Hitler is mentioned by name only twice, once in the in-game description of the Monuments of Truth, which says that he commissioned them in 1948 to celebrate "the spirit of victory", and once by a soldier outside the London Nautica who says "Heil Hitler" to B.J. and Bobby Bram. Whether these materials refer to Hitler or a successor, are left to the player's judgement. If alive, he would be 71 years old during most of the game's events. Wolfenstein RPG In Wolfenstein RPG, the paintings include Axis Leader with a goatee, a parody of Hitler where his mustache has been moved to his chin. The Fuhrer can be punched for an amusing animations. Other than that there are few, if any, direct references to Hitler or Nazis (as the game underwent censorship). However, the greater parts of the story, is part of the id Universe timeline which ties all or most of of id Software's major series together in a single timeline. Tactical analysis Hitler (also known as Mecha-Hitler or Armored Hitler) is the leader of Nazi regime, and boss of the Original Encounter and Episode 3 ("Die, Fuhrer, Die!") and the final boss of the original Wolfenstein 3D before the release of the Nocturnal Missions expansion pack. When the player first meets Hitler, he will be in a large mechanical suit that is armed with quad Chain Guns. After having around half of his HP taken away, the suit will fall off, and Hitler will jump out with dual Chain Guns. His defeat is said to be in February, 1945 in the Platinum Edition of Wolfenstein 3-D. While his sprites suggest he would cause more damage when armored, in fact he doesn't. The armor most likely is an excuse to give Hitler an amount of HP much higher than that of the other bosses. Both his forms combined have close to double the HP of Hans Grösse. Hitler fires 5 bullets per volley in the two forms. After being defeated, he will talk before melting into a pile of blood and bone, triggering the ending. In the 2nd Encounter episode of the Mac Family (also used as the main campaign of Jaguar/3D0 versions) Hitler is always the ultimate boss. The censored SNES port replaced Hitler with Staatmeister (Adolf Trautmann in the Japanese version) who uses Hitler's sprite, though edited somewhat - he lacks the mustache, has a completely redrawn death animation, and has blonde hair. The paintings of Hitler in the SNES version were also changed, in the paintings Hitler (or Staatmeister, in this case) had no mustache and no swastika-adorned armband. In the 3rd Encounter episode of the Mac Family games Hitler is again defeated for the second time in missions based on the original PC levels. Gallery File:hitlerportrait.png|Hitler's portrait in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. File:HitlerMussolini.png|Hitler with Mussolini photo in Wolfenstein 2009. Behind the scenes Hitler's minor and ambiguous presence in The New Order reflects Bethesda's decision to sell it in Germany, where all references to Nazis were replaced with references to the Wolven League for legal reasons. References Category:Nazis